


T-shirt

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Comfort, Heart Break, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the break up, the only thing that keeps Mario content is Marco's old T-shirt</p>
            </blockquote>





	T-shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Song SHONTELLE- T-SHIRT (Obviously some of the lyrics are changed a little because Mario doesn't wear dresses and Jimmy choo shoes)
> 
> I heard this song for the first time in years and it made me feel inspired, so here we are. :)

_Try'na decide try'na decide if I really want to go out tonight._

Mario sighed as he rummaged through his wardrobe trying to find his best outfit. Everything he had seemed to remind him of Marco, he always loved the way Mario's ass looked in his best black jeans. He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, Marco didn't want him anymore.

_I never used to go out without you, not sure I remember how to._

Up until last week when Marco broke up with him and left him for Auba, the two of them never went out without each other. Mario hadn't been out with his friends without Marco for the past five years. Mario isn't even sure he wants to go out without him.

_Gonna be late, gonna be late but all my guys don't have to wait cause I don't know if I like my outfit, I tried everything on in my closet._

Mario took one last look in the mirror and decided he looked like shit. Everything he had tried on is strewn across the bedroom. Dress shirts and jeans hung from every bed post and one even hung on the lamp shade.

_Nothing feels right when i'm not with you, sick of this shirt and matching shoes. Takin them off cause I feel a fool, try'na dress up when i'm missing you._

Mario undid the buttons on his dress shirt and dropped the white fabric onto the floor then turning his attention to his jeans. Mario undid the buckle on his belt and dropped them onto the floor with a soft thud. He looked up at himself in the mirror only wearing a pair of boxer shorts, he really did miss Marco.

_Imma step out of this underwear. Curl up in a ball, In bed I lay With nothing but your T-shirt on._

Mario dropped his grey boxer shorts and crawled under the warmth of his covers where Marco's shirt stays. Mario curled himself up into a ball and held the t-shirt tightly, inhaling the scent, Marco's scent.

_Gotta be strong, gotta be strong but i'm really hurting now you're gone._

Mario hated the feeling of being alone, he had the same feeling every time had gotten up. The space where Marco should be laying is always empty. Mario knows he should be strong but he just can't.

_I thought maybe i'd do some shopping but I couldn't get past the door._

Mario dropped his bag and wallet, dropping down to the table Mario reached over and grabbed the bottle of wine and pouring himself a glass. Even this made him feel like shit, this is the wine he drunk on their first date.

_Now I don't know, now I don't know if i'm ever really gonna let you go._

No matter how hard Mario tried something always reminded him of Marco and he's right back at square one once again. Everything from the photos hanging on his bedroom wall he just couldn't bring himself to take down to the random items he left at the apartment they once shared together.

_I couldnt even leave my apartment, I'm stripped down, torn up about it._

Mario hadn't once left the apartment since the rainy night Marco had told him he's leaving him for another man. Mario just couldn't bear to face the world without the man he loves. Every time he tried to leave, he failed.

_Nothing feels right when i'm not with you, sick of this shirt and matching shoes. Takin them off cause I feel a fool, try'na dress up when i'm missing you._

Once again night time is here and Mario is pulling off his clothing, nothing is right when Marco's not here and nothing is ever going to be the same again. What does Auba have that Mario doesn't?

_Imma step out of this underwear. Curl up in a ball, In bed I lay With nothing but your T-shirt on._

Mario dropped his boxer shorts onto the floor and climbed into the bed, once again taking the t-shirt into his arms. He held it tightly, just having his t-shirt is like having Marco with him, that's until he woke up in an empty bed.

_[Text message]_

_To Mario_

_From Marco_

_I miss you x_


End file.
